


Transparency

by abcooper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, actually slightly ashamed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara behaves, she gets rewarded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparency

“I can see right through that if I want to, you know.” Kara points out playfully, and Cat almost growls at her. She’s seen Kara shy and eager to please at the office, and that’s always had a certain... appeal. And she’s seen Supergirl, brash and overconfident and strong enough to knock over buildings, and that appeals to her too.

But with all the different sides of herself she shows to the world, Cat had never seen Kara act  _ bratty _ until they started sleeping together. Secretly, it’s just as appealing as everything else, but she’s not about to let Kara know that.

“They didn’t sell lead-lined blindfolds on amazon, so I suppose that you… will just have… to behave.” Cat hisses, punctuating the comment with light slaps against the back of Kara’s thighs - nothing that would sting even without superpowers. Just a warning.

“Anyways,” she continues, as she slides the silk blindfold over Kara’s eyes and ties it around back, “the blindfold isn’t for you. Do you know who it’s for, Kara? It’s for me.” She pushes down on Kara’s shoulder with a finger, and Kara sinks obligingly to her knees, putting her hands behind her back the way she knows Cat wants her to. Cat takes a moment to stand back and enjoy the view before she continues. They are in her bedroom, a rare treat saved for nights when Carter is away. Kara looks good against the backdrop of her expensive curtains.

“I like the way you look for me, naked and on your knees, black silk cutting you off from the world. I like the image of helplessness, and I like the idea that I put you there. I like the knowledge that you let me, that you’ll always let me take control.” She comes in close, so that her next words are whispered directly into Kara’s ear. “and you  _ are  _ going to let me, aren’t you, Kara?”

Kara nods fervently, her breathing already uneven. “I’m going to be good, I promise, Miss Grant. I won’t peek.” Her voice is almost a whimper.

“Of course not.” Cat agrees. She runs a soothing hand through Kara’s hair. “I knew you wouldn’t - after all, you’re mine, aren’t you Kara? I claimed Supergirl, and then I claimed you.”

Without permission, Kara’s hand moves toward the thin collar on her neck, before she catches herself and put it back behind her back.

“You can touch if you want.” Cat assures her. “I know how you feel about it - it makes you feel safe, doesn’t it Kara? You know that I take good care of everything that’s mine.”

She means to give Kara permission to touch the collar, but Kara mistakes it for permission to touch anything, running needy hands up Cat’s legs and along her thighs.

It feels nice so Cat lets it continue for awhile, lets Kara stroke her skin and nuzzle blindly against her, dropping sweet kisses wherever her lips land.

Finally, she pulls back, firmly removing Kara’s hands from her body. Kara makes a slight sound of protest, and Cat sighs. “You’re having trouble being good tonight, aren’t you, my girl.”   


Kara nods, and even with the blindfold covering her eyes, she looks ashamed, her body hunching in on itself under the perceived disapproval.

“Do you want help?” Cat asks - there is a thin line sometimes, between making Kara feel safe, and making her feel out of control. Sometimes the best thing to do is to just ask - Kara is a helplessly sincere person, completely guileless even despite the multitude of secrets she tries to keep. 

Tonight Kara hesitates for a moment, and then nods, trusting Cat to know what she needs.

“Follow my touch.” Cat tells her, and uses firm hands to guide Kara over to the end of the bed, leaning her forward so that her hands can grab the footboard. “Hold on, don’t let go, and don’t break it.” She gives Kara a moment to adjust to the command - even something so simple has Kara shivering and breathing hard, with anxiety more than arousal. She is so delicate tonight, so desperate to please. Cat’s job is to help her let go of all that.

She rummages in her closet for a moment, and then comes back, nudging Kara’s legs until they are spread out and then attaching the bar to hold them in place. For a moment she considers tying Kara’s hands as well - if there’s no way for her to disobey, Kara won’t be so tense about the possibility of failing - but she dismisses the idea. If there is no room for failure, there is no room for success.

“You look beautiful,” she says instead, running feather-light touches down Kara’s neck and back, enjoying the feeling of soft curves beneath her fingertips. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“You have?” Kara murmurs, sounding a bit shy, and Cat can’t help but reach up to stroke her cheek affectionately.

“I have.” she confirms. “Today was a mess, but you were perfect. You did everything just right, I couldn’t wait to take you home and reward you…” Kara whimpers as she runs her fingernail down Kara’s spine, lightly skimming her ass and approaching Kara’s spread thighs before she pulls back. “Of course,” she continues lightly, “as soon as we got back here you started misbehaving. I don’t want to reward misbehavior.”   
  
“I’ll be good!” Kara rasps, and Cat rewards her by returning her hand to the curve of Kara’s ass, a gentle pressure that Kara starts to lean into before catching herself and holding preturnaturally still, almost quivering with the desire to get back into Cat’s good graces.

“You’ll get your reward, Kara.” Cat assures her. “You’re mine, and I always take care of what’s mine. You just need to earn it first.”

“What do you want me to do?” 

“For now, all you need to do is hold very, very still.” Cat assures her. She takes the opportunity to enjoy the sight in front of her. Kara is all long limbs and gold skin and hard muscle. Cat has always appreciated the aesthetics, even before all those little moments of heroism and sacrifice and Kara carefully building herself a little nest inside Cat’s defenses - they’ve been sleeping together for months, but the sight of Kara Danvers naked is never going to become so familiar that she takes it for granted.

She starts at Kara’s ankles, just above the bar, and relishes the opportunity to just touch. This part is just for her, running her fingers along Kara’s smooth calves, darting up her thighs and then skimming along her sides and along her rib cage to cup her breasts.

Kara’s breath is coming fast now, but she’s obeying, holding herself still under Cat’s touch. Cat holds onto a brief fantasy of teasing her for hours, keeping Kara on edge as she plays with her breasts, touches her until she’s drenched and it’s running down her thighs.

It’s not the night for that though. Tonight Cat is impatient - she gently moves Kara’s arm and seats herself on the edge of the bed, so that her knees are lined up with Kara’s shoulders. Kara’s hands clench the footboard on either side of Cat’s legs, and she’d made Kara promise not to break it, but she can see there are going to be dents in the wood.

She places a hand on the back of Kara’s head, tugging gently on her hair, and gently guides her forward. Kara gives a little moan as she follows unspoken instructions, her nose nudging against Cat’s flesh as she gets her bearings and darts her tongue out, tentatively at first, as though waiting for confirmation that this is what Cat wants from her.

“Good, Kara, just like that.” Cat encourages her, and Kara’s strokes become firmer, hard circles with her tongue exactly the way that she knows Cat likes best. Cat’s hands tighten in her hair as she arches against Kara’s mouth. “Good girl, keep going.” she manages, and Kara’s eagerness to please is at least as much of the effect as the actual sensation.

Her orgasm crashes into her and she rides it out, grinding shamelessly against Kara’s mouth. One of the perks of dating a superhero is knowing that there is nothing she can do that Kara can’t take, that Kara doesn’t  _ want  _ to take.

Once she has recovered, she pulls Kara upward into her lap on the bed, the game not entirely abandoned, but less prioritized for a moment.

“That was perfect,” she murmurs, and kisses Kara’s neck with the kind of affection that has never come naturally to her, but that she is trying to learn because she knows that Kara thrives on it. 

Kara leans into it now, still blindfolded, content to curl up bonelessly against Cat and be cuddled for awhile. She is sitting in Cat’s lap with her back pressed firmly against Cat’s chest, her legs still held open by the bar. It’s easy for Cat to run her fingers through the wetness that has coated Kara’s thighs and then slowly work her way upward, until she is running her fingers through soft folds while Kara presses her face desperately against Cat’s neck.

When Kara comes, shuddering against her, it’s sweeter and sleepier and more soothing than Cat meant it to be at the start, but Kara’s arm has ended up slung across her shoulder, and she can’t really regret it. She reaches down to unlock the bar from Kara’s legs and lies them down, rearranging them on the bed and pulling Kara properly against her as she removes the blindfold.

“Was that good?” Kara murmurs sleepily, as Cat pulls the blanket over them both. She is boneless and relaxed, the tension of the day drained out of her body.

“You were perfect.” Cat assures her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why this happened. O_O (That's a lie - wine is why this happened.)


End file.
